The Christening
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Jaina, having been stood up for dinner, decides to work on her ship.


Title: The Christening

Fandom: Star Wars

Pairing: Jaina/Jag

Rating: Smut

Summary: Jaina gets stood up for dinner and decides to work on her ship.

He'd been supposed to meet her for dinner two hours ago, but his meeting with Daala kept dragging on. It was frustrating for Jaina, he could tell, as much as for himself, and when Jag hadn't gotten an answer the last time he called, to tell her that he was out of his meeting, he'd gone straight to their apartment instead.

She wasn't there, but neither was her tool belt. Jag didn't need the Force to know where a bored and frustrated Solo with a new ship would be.

Sure enough, poking out of one of the compartments, under a bulkhead in the cockpit, were two very familiar legs wrapped in a worn jumpsuit and boots. And, just to make certain that he knew who he was looking at, an even more familiar strain of cursing began.

"Kriffing sublights. 'They'll be fine' he says. I'm gonna tear Lando a new kriffin' face."

Jagged stepped up to the bulkhead and rapped on it gently with his knuckles. From deep within the compartment he heard a muffled 'thump' and a Corellian curse. He winced sympathetically.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to startle you, but I wasn't aware that you could sneak up on the Sword of the Jedi." He chucked slightly as Jaina emerged from the innards of her ship.

She stood, planting hands on her slim hips. She was covered in grease smudges, and singe marks, and her hair, pieces of it independent of the ponytail that she'd thrown it into, was sticking up in a myriad of ways.

Jag felt a warm smile grace his face. Seeing his fiancee in her element this way always made him happy, and even the interminable meeting with Daala faded from his mind.

"Don't you smile at me, Fel. You made me hit my head." She scowled at him, but her eyes belied any serious anger. He moved forward, catching her around the waist and kissing her forehead where a red mark was forming.

"My humble apologies."

"Hmph." She grumbled, dropping the hydrospanner into the open tool pouch lying, spread-out, on the floor of the cabin. "Not your best work, Fel. In fact, pretty tragic as far as apologies go."

"Ah. Well, how about this, then?" Jag dipped her backwards in a melodramatic pose from the most ostentatious of holodrama heroes and kissed her soundly. Jaina sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her.

When he finally set her back on her feet, she grinned at him, and didn't drop her arms from their position.

"That's more like it, Fel."

"Glad you approve." Jag smiled down at her.

"Well, I'm also just glad to have something to alleviate my boredom." She shrugged slightly, not able to achieve the gesture fully with her arms elevated. "I was stood up for dinner."

"I know. I'm sorry." Jag sighed in the world-weary way becoming all too common for him as of late. "Daala had a lot on the agenda, most of which was added minutes before the meeting started."

"Well, what do you expect? She's sneaky." Jaina wrinkled her nose. Suddenly, something caught her eye, and she refocused her gaze on Jag's right shoulder. "Stang."

"What?" Jag looked to his shoulder and saw, immediately, what had Jaina cursing. His crisp, grey Imperial uniform had a large grease smudge. He didn't even want to think about the matching ones that were sure to be located on his back where Jaina's hands had been resting. "Oh, boy. That's a look." He grinned wryly.

"I'm sorry." Jaina offered, and she actually sounded somewhat sincere. "I'm a human greaseball." She dropped her arms and wiped her hands pointlessly on the legs of her jumpsuit.

"Eh." Jag shrugged. "If I couldn't love a greaseball, then I wouldn't be marrying you to begin with."

"I hate you." She snorted.

Jag placed his hands on her hips again, guiding her, gently, backwards until she had no choice but to hop up and perch on the bulkhead.

"I'll have to see what I can do about that." He kissed her again, and she deepened it.

She ran her hands up his back, trailing what had to be a brutal streak of engine grease in their wake, but he could hardly bring himself to care. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he smiled into the kiss.

"Jedi Solo, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Am I succeeding?" Jaina leaned forward to catch one of his earlobes between her teeth. Jag temporarily forgot how to breathe.

"That would be a definite affirmative."

She began trailing a hot, wet path down his jawline, working her way back to his mouth. The residual tension from his meeting was turning rapidly into tension of a different sort, and he broke the kiss to smile at her again. "You in a hurry, Jaina?"

"A bit." She shrugged. "It's the smell."

"The smell?"

"Oil. Oil, engines, coolant..." She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She opened them again, grinning lopsidedly at him. "It gets me hot."

"Huh." Jag snorted. "So, all of my effort in the beginning and all I really needed to do was bring you to a shipyard."

"The day that the T-81 came out," Jaina's smile turned cheeky, "I seduced some swoop jockey in a cantina on Brown level because I just couldn't get the image of all of that shiny, pretty metal flying through the test yard out of my head."

"You are truly insane." Jag shook his head, leaning down to kiss her again.

Jag worked a hand in between them to work the zipper on her jumpsuit down to the waist. She leaned back slightly, shrugging her arms out of the sleeves and letting it fall pooling around her hips. She also pulled the tank top that she was wearing underneath up and over her head. Jag grinned at her.

"Not wasting any time, huh?"

"I thought we already established that." Jaina shrugged, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and onto the floor to join the tank top. "I dunno what you're still putzing around for. Besides, we haven't christened the new ship yet."

The sight of Jaina, naked from the waist up could stop any retort that Jag might have had. In fact, the playful mood was quickly developing, for both of them, into something much more intense.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist again. Jaina sighed, the sensation of her bare skin against the pressed fabric of his uniform giving her all too little of the contact she so desperately wanted. She decided that she'd much rather feel skin, instead, and so, when Jag leaned down to kiss her again, she reached up, undoing the buttons. She placed a hand on Jag's chest, pushing him backwards slightly and easing the grey jacket down his arms. He released her just long enough to drop it onto the floor with Jaina's clothes, and broke the kiss to pull his standard issue t-shirt up and over his head.

Jaina momentarily halted her efforts to take in her fiance's shirtless form. It was a firmly held belief of hers that anyone who had any questions about what she saw in Jag had obviously never seen him from this angle.

She slid hands down his abdomen, ending on his belt. She ran her fingers lightly over the clasp of the belt, trailing lower to brush, teasingly, over the bulge beginning to strain the fabric. Jag sighed heavily, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a rare gesture of impatience.

"Now who's in a hurry, flyboy?" She smirked, running one foot up the back of his leg. Instead of groaning, as he wanted to do, he instead forced himself to look her directly in the eye.

"A hurry?" He raised an eyebrow. "Jaina, I am, if nothing else, a patient man. I can cut the thrusters way back if you like."

"Call." Jaina smirked, her sabacc vocabulary showing her genetic link to Han Solo nearly as much as her clear love, no _lust_, for all things mechanical. "You've been in that meeting all day and I know you're dying to blow off some steam."

"I wouldn't say dying." Jag shrugged, feigning nonchalance even as Jaina's right hand slid up and down his spine, raising goosebumps on his arms. "I won't deny that I've been thinking about you since you kissed me goodbye this morning, but you and I both know that I can wait."

A small Force effort was all that was really required for Jaina to unhook his belt without even moving. However, the instant that it was undone, she leaned forward, sliding a hand inside his trousers and wrapping it around his erection. Jag exhaled in a hiss and Jaina grinned wickedly.

"But does the _rest _of you agree with that assessment?" Jaina gave him a few firm strokes, and Jag couldn't stop his eyes from closing even if he'd wanted to. It just felt too kriffing good. All too suddenly, though, she stopped, and another heavy puff of air left his lungs. She leaned back, her hands braced on the bulkhead behind her and smirked.

He opened his eyes and a slow smile crossed his face. If that's the way she wanted to play, then he could win that game. Jedi or not, Jaina was never very good at patience.

"I think the rest of me can handle it." He forced his expression to return to the typical mask of impassivity that he used for most of his public interaction.

"I see." Jaina appeared to be considering his statement very carefully before she finally did the last thing that Jag ever expected. "Fair enough."

She jumped from the bulkhead, landing lightly on the floor before bending to pick up her clothes. Jag shook his head. She was actually going to call his bluff. Unbelievable.

He grabbed her around the waist, lifting her easily back up onto the bulkhead and leaned forward, an arm braced on either side of her legs.

"I don't think so, Solo."

"You do realize that I could kick your ass so hard if I really wanted to leave." Jaina snorted.

"Obviously." Jag rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them to kiss her, waiting until he felt her fully relax into the kiss before he broke it off, smiling. "But is that really what you want to do? After all, you make an excellent point. We still haven't christened this ship. "

"An excellent point." Jaina nodded seriously. She kissed him quickly. "We should probably get on that. After all, it's bad luck to leave it unchristened for long."

"Oh, so you believe in luck, now?"

"You really wanna question the theory that's going to get you some serious action, here, Fel?"

"Negative." He shook his head. "But I do feel, most emphatically, that you are still wearing way too many clothes."

"True." Jaina nodded. She hopped down off of the bulkhead, divesting herself of boots, socks, jumpsuit and underwear in quick succession.

Jag took the opportunity to bend down and unhook his boots. After that, it took him a similarly short amount of time to remove the rest of his clothing, as well.

Jaina was fully smirking when Jag met her eyes again. "Well?" She raised her arms, holding them out to him.

"Ah, yes. Impatience." Jag shook his head, striding forward to wrap his arms around her. "At the moment, it's pretty much my favorite of your many attributes."

She responded by leaning forward to kiss him hard, reaching between them to, once again, wrap a small, calloused hand around him and stroked in a way that could have, quite possibly, made him completely forget the meaning of the word duty. But still, he found it surprising that she made no move to advance things. He looked at her with a combination of frustration and confusion.

"Now who's impatient?" Jaina asked, giving him another skilled stroke. Jag exhaled a shaky breath. She was really very good. "You know what I'd like, Jagged?"

"What?" Jag forced himself to maintain some semblance of control, but if she didn't move this along soon, then he was going to throw her onto the floor of the cabin and do some of his best work to date.

"I would really like to hear you ask me." She trailed her other hand up his stomach, across his chest, and lightly over his collarbone. "In fact, I'd like to hear you beg me."

Surprised green eyes snapped up to brown ones that were heavy lidded with arousal.

In the years and years they'd known each other, Jag had learned that Jaina was fairly adventurous and practically insatiable. She'd exhausted the tricks he'd learned during his random and hurried encounters with pilots in the Chiss Ascendency, but she had been more than willing to research and implement brand new

However, in the time since they'd been reunited and rekindled their romance, they'd tended to stick to the more orthodox methods of lovemaking. It was as if they were both scared that if they reverted to the tricks they'd learned the first time, then the relationship would be doomed like it seemingly was back then.

Apparently, Jaina was over that fear. It looked to Jagged as though the old Jaina was back in force. If that was the case, then Jag was all too eager to appease her.

As if reminding him that she was there, she gave him another firm stroke. His hips moved quickly towards her of their own volition.

"Jaina." Jag's voice was slightly ragged, now. He couldn't be bothered to pretend that he wasn't desperate for her at this point. Besides, if ever there was anyone who knew exactly what kind of effect she had on him, it was Jaina herself. "Jaina, please. I need you. I really, really need to get inside of you or I might, quite possibly, go completely insane."

"Oh. Well, since you asked so nicely." She grinned wickedly, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him to her. She used the same hand that had previously been tormenting him to position him at her entrance, and, had he thought about it beforehand, he'd have been incredibly embarrassed at how loud his groan of relief was when she finally let him push forward.

"Thank you." He grunted into her ear before tracing the shell of it with his tongue. She sighed heavily, cocking her head to the side to give him better access.

"Don't make me regret it, flyboy." The words probably came out breathier than she intended, but he loved the fact that she could still manage to think of them.

And, never being one to disappoint anyone's standards, Jagged pulled back and set a rhythm so intense that he could have sworn that he actually saw her eyes roll back for a minute before she adjusted. Jaina was too quick a study to be thrown for long.

She leaned forward, pulling him down to kiss him, sliding her hand up the back of his neck and skimming her nails through the close-cropped hair at the base of his skull. She knew he liked that, and, as usual, it didn't fail to produce a full body shudder in her fiance.

She broke from the kiss, nearly tearing her mouth from his to pant out her next directive. "So close. You know what to do. Harder and faster, Fel."

"Yes, ma'am." He complied, readily, and only the anchor of Jaina's arm around his neck kept her from falling backwards across the bulkhead. But, it was obvious from the way that she clutched at his shoulder that the change in tempo was a marked improvement.

"Yesss." She dragged out the last letter in a hiss, and pulled his earlobe in between her teeth, sucking hard. Jag felt his knees threaten to buckle and forced himself to remain upright and continue what he was apparently very close to finishing. "That's it..."

"C'mon, Jaina." Jag muttered, just loud enough for her to hear it. "You know that I can't finish until you do."

"Then quit distracting me." Jaina shoved him lightly away from her ear. Even though she'd loved the sensation a moment ago, it was too much external stimulation now. He took the hint and focused all of his energy on the climax that he could feel her teetering ever closer to.

It only took a few seconds of his redoubled efforts before she shuddered, grinding his name out between her teeth. And from there it was only a few more seconds until he followed her, his groan of relief a long vibration against her neck.

He stepped backwards after kissing Jaina one more time in gratitude, dropping into the co-pilot's chair heavily. Jaina just leaned backwards, collapsing on top of her control panel with a satiated sigh.

Neither of them spoke or moved for several minutes until Jaina abruptly sat up. Jag raised his head in an unspoken question.

"As relaxing as it was to lie there," Jaina rolled her head around, loosening the muscles in her neck, "there was a shifter digging into my ass."

Jag snorted and Jaina hopped down off of the bulkhead, searching out her underpants and easing them up lean legs.

"Lovely." Jag admired the view that her actions proffered. He still enjoyed looking at Jaina naked even when he couldn't muster the energy to do anything about it.

"Thank you." She bowed sarcastically before climbing back into her jumpsuit. She didn't bother putting her bra or tank top back on. Jag took that as a sign that he had more work to do when they got home. He wondered if he'd survive.

"I'd say that this ship is well and truly christened." He stood, finding his own clothes and beginning to pull himself back together.

"The cockpit is." Jaina nodded, the wicked grin back on her face. "There's still a lot of other places left to do. But don't worry baby, I'll let you do it in shifts." She patted his cheek as he buttoned up his uniform jacket.

"Thank the Force for small favors."


End file.
